


just did a good thing..... (discontinued)

by arielleamber



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is dead sorry, But he's a gentleman, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harley goes to MIT, Harley is 18, I make the rules here, Lowercase, M/M, Mj is scary, No Beta, No Incest, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is oblivious, Peter is soft, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Shuri is a Little Shit, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, We Die Like Women, everyone ships parkner, harley and peter will give you cavities, harley becomes iron lad, harley is a bad boy, harley is done with peter's antics, he wears leather jackets, i like to project my anxiety on peter, iron lad and spidey fight crime together, ned and peter are besties, ned is a excitable little bean, peter is 16, peter is chaotic, since he's southern, the avengers love peter and harley, there's going to be a field trip in here, these tags are all over the place, they're not related it doesn't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielleamber/pseuds/arielleamber
Summary: the intern™ @si_internhello hoomanstis i, tony stank’s personal intern
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 34
Kudos: 268





	1. chapter one!

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> will consist of crackheadery, weirdness, and craziness
> 
> (i'm kidding it'll be fun)

**the intern™ @si_intern**

hello hoomans

tis i, tony stank’s personal intern

↪ **r-rebecca @itsnotwhatyouthink**

is this legit? 

↪ **the intern™ @si_intern**

why yes it is

↪ **my name’s michael @withab**

since when does tony stark have a personal intern?

↪ **the intern™ @si_intern**

oh i’m the first!

↪ **my name’s michael @withab**

okay then

↪ **ned @guyinthechair**

i can’t believe you actually made a twitter account for your internship

↪ **mj @thescaryone**

stark’s going to kill you

↪ **the intern™ @si_intern**

he won’t (i think)

↪ **Tincan @tonystark**

kid, you made a twitter account for your internship?

↪ **the intern™ @si_intern**

yes? should i not have? do you want me to delete it?

↪ **Tincan @tonystark**

it’s fine but you do know you can’t tweet anything confidential right?

↪ **the intern™ @si_intern**

yes i know! so i can keep it?

↪ **Tincan @tonystark**

yes, you can keep it

↪ **tony stark broke into my garage @gayyeehaw**

you’ve replaced me old man? damm

———————-/dms/———————-

 **tony**

harley?!

**harley**

yeah it’s me

**tony**

you're on summer break right now right?

**harley**

yea why?

 **tony**

well, do you want to come and visit for the summer?

**harley**

like to the tower?

 **tony**

yes. you can meet peter too

**harley**

yea sure

 **tony**

some of your tweets are worrying me 

do you want to permanently move to ny?

**harley**

i mean, i’m going to college this fall anyways.

MIT?

 **tony**

wait, go and ask your mom if you can just stay with me.

**harley**

are you serious?!

 **tony**

yes. why wouldn’t i be?

**harley**

okay i’ll ask her

she said yes but asked if her and abbie could come too

they don't really want to stay and the town's not that safe for abbie

 **tony**

yes, of course, they can come

**harley**

thanks tony

 **tony**

no problem kid

we’re connected right?

**harley**

yea we are


	2. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry.

hi. i’m really sorry about this but i will be discontinuing this story. i’ve been writing for this work and truthfully, everytime i wrote a chapter i hated it. i know a bunch of people have bookmarked and subscribed to this story and i feel really bad letting you guys down but nothing is working out for this fic. again, i’m really sorry. 

[my linktree](https://linktr.ee/arielleamber)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm really sorry about this.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter of my first fic!  
> hope y'all liked it!


End file.
